Lucas
Lucas ( , Lucas) is the main protagonist of Mother 3, out of seven main characters total. (Lucas, Kumatora, Duster, Boney, Claus, Flint, and Salsa). He is from Tazmily Village. He is the gentle twin of Claus. He usually uses sticks and baseball bats as his primary weapons, along with his powerful and strong signature PK Love power, which is the ability to pull the Seven Needles in order to wake the Dark Dragon that is sleeping underneath the Nowhere Islands. Deemed the "postitive" one of the twins, he is right-handed. Claus and him being twins, they're genetically identical. Biography Lucas is the son of Flint and Hinawa, and the younger twin brother of Claus. He lives in Tazmily Village with his family and dog Boney. Lucas has blonde hair and black eyes, occasionally shown with a hint of blue. He usually wears a red t-shirt with yellow stripes, blue shorts, white socks and red and yellow sneakers, although this outfit is temporarily modified when he is confused with the Masked Man (who he has a strong resemblance to). He realizes his PSI powers from Ionia, one of the seven Magypsies. To learn PSI, Lucas is forced to hold his head underwater for a period of time. Personality Until he embarks on his adventure, Lucas has a reputation for being an emotional boy, and almost the exact opposite of his twin brother, Claus. He can show determination, but only when the situation permits. Three years later, Lucas has matured into a boy much like his brother Claus, brave, determined and strong-willed. Story Lucas is playable in the Prologue as a tutorial character. In the tutorial, Lucas learns how to dash, and is taught how to fight in a battle against the Mole Cricket. In Chapter 1, Claus, Lucas, and Hinawa fail to return to Tazmily Village from Alec's house. This causes the village to organize a search party to look for them. After Flint and Duster's fight against the Reconstructed Caribou, Claus and Lucas are found. However, Lucas is quiet, and only murmurs something about the "forest coming to life, and taking them". After Flint learns of Hinawa's death, he loses his grip and Claus and Lucas have their eyes covered by Tessie to not let them see what's happening. He attends Hinawa's funeral, where Lucas reveals that Claus went to fight the Drago that killed their mom. He stays at Flint's house until the third chapter. At the end of Chapter 3, Lucas comes to assist Salsa, Kumatora, and Wess when they are cornered by Fassad. He brings Drago Jr. and his mother, apparently wanting to avenge their cyberized family member. At the start of Chapter 4, he becomes the permanent main character. PSI Lucas is the main Assist PSI user of the party because he learns all versions of Lifeup, while Kumatora only goes up to Beta. He also learns all versions of Healing, while Kumatora only learns Alpha. He also has Refresh, which restores about 10% of the target's maximum HP each turn. His unique PSI attack is PK Love, which does anywhere from 100 to 800 damage, depending on what level of power is used. He also learns Shield, Counter, PSI Shield, PSI Counter, Offense Up, and Defense Up. In Chapter 5, he learns PK Flash. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, however, he can use PK Fire, PK Freeze, PK Thunder, PSI Magnet, and PK Starstorm. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl Other than being a playable character, Lucas appears in Super Smash Bros. Brawl as a playable character and a sticker with his child sprite. Attaching this sticker to the bottom of Ness or Lucas's trophies in The Subspace Emissary increases their PK attack by 13. Lucas was added into Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U as an additional DLC character. Trivia *Lucas was originally planned to replace Ness as the character representative of the Mother series in Super Smash Bros. Melee. However, Ness reprised his role due to the original cancellation of EarthBound 64. Lucas later appears in Super Smash Bros. Brawl alongside Ness. *Lucas is the only main character in the ''Mother'' series to look and dress radically different from the other two. Instead, Claus is closer in appearance to the main character of EarthBound Beginnings and EarthBound; only his orange hair and lack of a baseball cap differ from the looks of the previous protagonists. *Lucas is the only main character with no sisters; instead, he has a twin brother. *Shigesato Itoi revealed in an interview with Mycom Inc. that Lucas and his twin brother Claus were inspired by two characters of the same name from the novel "The Notebook" (by Agota Kristof), which he described as a novel "about the bonds between twins." The novel is part of a trilogy, which also includes the books "The Proof" and "The Third Lie"-- both of which further explore the relationship between Kristof's twin characters. *Unlike Ness and Ninten who primarily use baseball bats as weapons, Lucas instead uses sticks. In fact, the only baseball bats he can equip are the Fake Bat and the Real Bat. *When Lucas equips the Fake Bat, he no longer makes an acoustic guitar sound when he attacks; it is replaced with some other sound. *In the commercials for EarthBound 64, Lucas is depicted as having a plain white shirt. *His voice actress in Super Smash Bros. Brawl is Lani Minella in all regions of the game. *Technically, Lucas is a talking protagonist. He talks in Chapter 1 and Chapter 2, but only as a non-player character. Lucas also repeats what a Pigmask says in Chapter 5 when you are playing as him. He also speaks "Encouraging Words" to some boulders in Chapter 7. **Lucas never visually speaks again past Chapter 3 besides yes/no prompts and several occasions where the player cannot hear Lucas' dialogue but is implied he's speaking. ***It is implied that the last person talking at the End? is Lucas, making it one of the exceptions. *Lucas's name is an anagram of Claus. *In the episode Neighbor Pains from the popular cartoon show Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, one character looks nearly identical to Lucas. *In Lucas's earlier render for Earthbound 64, Lucas wore a red hat, a red shirt, a green and yellow mascara, and boots. He also had ginger hair in this earlier render. *Lucas seems to look more American than Ness or Ninten by his appearance, and in Super Smash Bros. Brawl he has an American accent. *In Super Mario Maker, there is a Lucas costume that can be unlocked by completing 100 Mario Challenge on Expert or by scanning a Lucas Amiibo. By pressing up on the d-pad, the jingle for learning a new PSI ability will play. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Mother 3 Characters Category:Tazmily Village Residents Category:Playable party members in Mother 3 Category:Characters with unused sprites